The Alice Gothic Circus
by VelvetMoonDreamHeart
Summary: On a Saturday night Mikan sneaks out to this mysterious Gothic Circus that her mom tells her not to go to. So when Mikan gets there, she and her best friend Hotaru get's kidnapped by the circus people. And along the way they find out that this isn't any regular circus, it's a circus for people that have an Alice or something even more. can the girls escape this nightmare or not?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and my OOC Characters **

******************Don't Fall Under the Crimson Spell************************

**Prologue: Confessions under the Gleaming Cosmic Sky**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

My droopy Hazel eyes were getting heavy by staring at the crimson flames surrounding me in the cornfield. I kept yelping out for help, but I knew way better that this ain't a damn fairy tale where the prince saves the Damsel in distress. So I decided to shut off my pleading yelps, while holding back my heated up tears and taking a very limit amounts of breaths. I began to noticed that my eyes were getting heavier, and also my feet felt like jello and I decided to take one last look of this cruel world called earth, but all of my regrets for this world perished like a swift of a candle when I took one last look of the alluring cosmic sky.

I could already feel that my whole body was tumbling down onto the ground without me even realizing it yet. And I somehow felt myself in peace when I was gazing at the cosmic sky, but that moment of peace completely faded when I thought about the things that made me want to live for.

So to start off for things I want to live for, I'll start at Number 1: never had the chance to say goodbye to my Mom and my dear friends in high school.

Number 2: failed all of my friends at the circus and lover with this brutal mission I was in charge for.

Number 3: breaking the promise that my lover and I made, which I thought he would break first before me.

Number 4: leaving my lover all alone back into this crucial reality that would leave him into madness after I perished into thin air.

Number 5: didn't beat this absolute atrocious person who treated us like puppets for his amusement, and destroy that Alice stone.

But the things that I will never regret is having this special gift called an Alice that got my friend and I kidnapped into this blown away circus that are full of people that have an Alice and also something else. And of course meeting my special someone even though his eyes are a Crimson colored just like the true flames of the depths of hell, but when you past all of that you will already have your heart taken away just like me when I first met him.

I could feel that my breathing starting to digest down a lot, and I also felt that a single crystal tear was going down on my flushed cheeks and then I started to close my eyes, while saying these last words before I went out cold.

"I am so sorry everyone."

Then everything went black and I wondered if I was alive or dead yet?

**Thank you so very much, of taking the time to read this. I hope you guys liked it and I would really love if you guy's review or some feedback on how you guys felt about it. :}**


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and OOC characters. ;]**

**Chapter one: When I Used To Have a High School Life**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Okay Mikan, you can do this. What's: -3[x + x] + [-2x + 54x] =

Remember Mikan, there is no pressure if you might get this question wrong. Even though it might lead you to face the wrath of Jinno Sensei's afternoon detention for failing every Algebra 2 test he has given you for the last two months solid. And of course your only parent, Yuka Yukihira taking away your IPhone and your one and only day called Howalon Friday for you to eat like fat big so that you can devour those craving Fluff Puffs you just love to eat so much.

I gently pulled my light brown hair that was in two messy pigtails, while mentally yelling to myself. Are you dang right kidding me? That's definitely something to be traumatizing about, and right now I think that I should dig my own grave right outside that says: 'here lies Mikan Yukihira the girl who was too stupid to do solve algebra problems', so that I won't have to face both of their gruesome scowl of theirs.

I was all of sudden leaped out of my thoughts when I heard Jinno sensei speaking to the class, which always made a shiver go up my spine every time he spoke. "Okay class, you are all free to go to your last period lunch. Also be sure you're on time when you come back because I'll make you wait outside at the door and you will probably see a lot of red check marks when you get your unaccomplished test."

After he finished talking to us, everyone started heading out the door while I was unzipping my blue polka dotted book bag that had my red lunch box inside, which matched the color of my red ribbons in my hair. And When I finally got my lunch box out of my crumble up book back, I made a quick dash out the door so that I won't have to feel Jinno's sensei's scowl piercing on my back.

**A Quick time Skip **

When I finally got into the boisterous cafeteria filled with people, I started to head towards a round yellow table where all of my friends eat lunch at. And once I get there, I really wonder about not being surprise that there was trash scattered everywhere on the table? I simply just let out a big sigh, while cursing under my breath for those stupid popular boys always leaving a big pig style of a mess, every time they jump to one table to another talking to their crew. So after I got every single crape of trash off the table, I took out my lunch and then without moment to despair I started munching it down, while waiting for my friends. {And I'll tell you this; having lunch for the end of the day really sucks}

About a moment later, I saw my four best friends coming out of the long lunch line, and I sometimes wonder why any person in their right mind would even want some of that revolting food? But I immediately shub that thought aside when they all took a seat and wearing our same dopey uniform, which was a plain yellow skirt, an orange jacket over a white blouse, and the only difference between us was our different styles of jewelry and the comfort of our shoes that we wear.

As they began to eat their food, I started thinking about which one I would like to start a conversation with.

First was Amane Hoshimi that has short red hair, also light blue colored eyes, and also very tall and slim. Now as for her personally: she is a great gothic artist that will make you gasp on what she draws, very stubborn and a little hard to approach at first, but after a while you'll find out she'll except you no matter who you are and will always kick someone's ass if she finds out that a bully was picking on you.

Second we have is Momoko Noemi that has long bleach blonde hair laying all the way down to her back, also brown hazel nut eyes, and also she's about five foot one and very slim as well. Now as for her personality: she loves being in musicals and chorus, also highly more stubborn than Amane, can be very bossy and she is considered one of those high maintenance friends. But out all of that, she'll always be there for you when you're down and really knows how to cook.

Third we have is Sayuri Sanaye that has her dark brown hair in a high pony tail, also light green colored eyes, and she is about five foot four in height. Now as for her personality: she's one of those casual Bookworms and story writers. Also she can make you laugh that would always lighten up your day and can always be more of yourself around her.

And finally we have Hotaru Imai my childhood best friend since the third grade, while my other three friends I only know since my middle school days. Now Hotaru has short black hair, also violet colored eyes and she's the same height as me that's five foot seven. Now as for her personality: she is considered the Ice Queen because of her isolation to others, also she is always known as someone far worse than paparazzi when it comes to black mailing people, and she is always building astounding inventions. But another then that, she is a great friend you can count on if you're down or being picked on.

Just as I was about to say something, Amane beats me to it by pulling out a newspaper that has a circus right on the front page. Everyone immediately stops on what they're doing and then takes a quick glance at the newspaper, while all of us are giving Amane a look of an explanation.

She notices us our wondering stares and then she lets out a small grin plastered on her face, and she says in an enthusiastic tone. "Guys, I think we should go to this cool Alice Gothic Circus tomorrow on Saturday at 8:00 o clock pm."

After Amane stops talking, there was a brief moment of silence until I noticed that Sayuri broke off the silent atmosphere and says, "I think we should go because it looks a lot of fun and it will give me a good idea for a story to write."

Than a second later, Momoko starts talking, "Yeah! This place really looks like the bomb, and the performers will give me a great facial expression on how to act all gory when I perform in the upcoming auditions for Macbeth."

And then another second later, Hotaru starts talking, "I think we should go because the paper says that this circus is very mysterious and people have been dying to get some dirt on them. So yes, I think we should definitely go and bring tons of cameras so that we can make lots of money… oh. I mean so that we won't forget their mind blowing performance. "

Now everyone's eyes were directly on me because I haven't said anything yet. I noticed Amane giving me a small smile and she says, "So what do you think Mikan Chan?"

I started biting my lower lip and putting my head down, while my bangs were covering up my gleaming hazel orbs. I didn't know what to say because my mother absolutely despises circuses and she would go ballistic if I tell her that I want to go to a circus. I simply let out a small sigh and said. "I don't know guys, you already know how I get when it comes to scary places and I hope you guys didn't forget how my mom hates circuses."

Everyone's faces turned into a frown, while I heard Amane started talking, "I'm so sorry about that Mikan Chan, I guess that I was in my own Gothic la, la, land again. I wasn't thinking about on how you will feel every time you heard about circuses, while thinking about your deceased father and all."

I immediately looked up at everyone, while putting on one of those classic bright smiles that always lighten somebody's day. "Oh, no, no, don't worry about it Amane Chan. That was such a long time ago and I can't really remember my dad's strange circus bed time stories he used to tell me until he passed away when I just turned eleven years old. And also it's nobody's fault that my mom always freaks out every time I mention any types of circuses to her, and it's partly her fault when she doesn't tell me her good reason on why she hates circuses so much."

I noticed everyone went silent after I fished talking, and I mean who can blame them. We haven't really talked about my dad that was named Izumi Yukihira, who was one of the most funny and kind people on the planet. And it was so hard to imagine that cruel fate of reality would bust in and make him die in a brutal car accident right after my birthday that was on New Year's.

And you know, now that I think about it. I haven't really talked about my dad passing away until I told Hotaru in the 5th grade and then to all of the girls when I was in the 8th grade.

But anyway, I noticed that that atmosphere between us was still silence as ever. So I decided to break it off by giving them another big smile. "I will definitely think about it, and when I make the decision, I will call or text you guys before five o clock tomorrow."

And before anyone could respond, the bell rang that meant lunch was over. We all said are quick goodbyes and then went our separate ways.

But little did I know was that this being the last time eating lunch in Mizuho Nōgei High school cafeteria with my BFFS.

**Thank you so very much, of taking the time to read this. I hope you guys liked it and I would really love if you guy's review or some feedback on how you guys felt about it. :} **

**So anyway, until next time, and don't worry you will see the guy with bloody Crimson eyes sometime soon. ;} **


	3. Chapter two

**OMG! I just want to thank all of the people who favs my story, being a follower and of course a special thanks to my first reviewer mystery555. And I just want to say if you are reading this Mystery 555, you are totally awesome. And I would just love if you guy's review for me or give me some feedback on this story. But anyway, I guess enough of me staling and let you guys get onto chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot and OOC characters. ;]**

**Chapter 2: How Come I Feel No Comforts In My Very Own Home?**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I was finally in my coffee colored apartment that was in a plain white building on the 5th floor. I just got out of school not too long ago and didn't waste any time to take my brown colored boots off, put my black heavy coat in the closet right next to the front door, and drop my heavy book bag that feels like a loaf of coal on the black leather couch in the living room.

So anyway, after I dropped my heavy book bag on the couch. I turned on the 42 inch flat screen TV that was stabled to the wall and then I walked towards an open space that leads to the dark chocolate colored kitchen set.

And as I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note on the brown wooden counter and didn't waste any minute to read the note.

Dear Honey,

I won't be home till midnight because it's a Friday night and you already know how grownups are when it comes to partying all night at the Portmanteau Club that I work at, while being a hostess there as well. So as you can see that I won't be home, you are allowed to order take out for dinner and there should be 20 yen on the counter for you to pay. So I guess this is a goodnight to you Mikan, and I brought you Howalon that's waiting for you to devour in the cabinet. So see you when I get home and don't you dare forget to take your pills.

Love Mother

My heart was aching when my mom wrote that she will be home late again, but I have to understand that mom is working her butt off to pay our rent and the supplies we need.

But still, can any person feel lonely if their all copped up in an apartment? And the only thing to keep you company is the sound of the traffic jam in the most boisterous city of them all called Tokyo?

I started letting out a sigh, while gazing at the blue colored pills that was in a little container waiting for me to glug down.

And the reason why I take these drastic pills, all started when I turned eight years old on New Year's, while having these repeated gruesome nightmares that kept me screaming my lungs out every time I woke up from it.

Okay Mikan, enough taunting about the past and just eat those disgusting pills so it will ease your mind about those ghastly nightmares.

I did what my conscious told me and ate those revolting pills that were dissolving into my mouth. While making a weird face that was turned into an equation on how I felt about those sticken pills:

The worst pills on the planet = this plastered on my face 0_0

But anyway, after I glugged down the pills, I made no hesitation to get my precious Howalon out of the cabinet, while imitating Gollum from The Lord of the Rings when he kept saying my precious to the ring.

So after I got that out my system, I skipped along into the little dining area and sat on a black metal chair that was in front of an old wooden brown table.

And the moment I put the box down that was filled with 20 Howalan's I yelled, "Itadakimasu" {thank you for the food} and then a moment later that Howalon was plain gone.

I gazed at the empty box, while rubbing my tummy and saying something bluntly out loud. "Man I ate like a fat pig, but once you start devouring the sweet goodness of Howalon, you can't stop yourself when it brings your mind up to the pinkish Howalon clouds."

Once my tummy settled down, I slowly stand up and said through the echoing apartment. "Now what am I going to for the rest of the day?"

**Yeah! Chapter is complete, I'm so sorry this is so short but I just couldn't let you guys wait any longer. But I absolutely promise that the next chapter would be longer and filed with questions you might be having. And who knows, you might be seeing a guy with a cat mask haunting Mikan's dreams the very next chapter. And also please review and thank you so much for reading. :} **

Reflections 16


	4. Chapter three

**I'm back and I just want to give a big thanks to my second and third reviewer tigerfreak x3, also Winter's Melody and to another people who post a fav and being a follower, so anyway, onto the next chapter and please review or some feedback about this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot only.**

**Chapter three: My Last of Everything**

**Normal P.O.V**

When it was close to one in the morning, Mikan spent the rest of the night in her orange colored room that was filled with the Anime Fruits Basket posters hanging everywhere on the walls.

And her whole body was lying on a light purple sheeted bed that was right next to a red strawberry shaped lamp, and also on the right corner to the lamp is a light purple dresser filled with junk scattered everywhere.

But anyway, Mikan was writing in her red mix orange journal she has had so far since she began her sophomore year, which is this year. {But this was her 7th journal so far since she began to write in journals at the age of ten years old.}

Mikan took in a deep breath, as she turns to the very next clean page on the journal that she expresses all of her emotions in, her day and deepest darkest secrets that she keeps in like her own little Pandora box.

Dear Journal,

For the rest of my long and lonesome day, I started off by ordering chicken and dumplings at my absolute favorite takeout place, which is called Fuji Long's.

And after I finished that scrumptious meal in the dining room, I spend a good periodic of five long hours watching Soul Eater on Netflix, in the living room. And may I just say the look on Kid's face on episode 14, when Kid kept saying: 'it's awful, [sniffs] just awful [sniff] no matter what I do I can't get the K right, [sniff] I'm useless piece of garbage'. And when he ripped the page, his whole face was pale as a ghost until he bleeds his eye bulbs out and ends up like a rotten corpse waiting for the trash man to pick him up to a place that's unsymmetrical for his crucial punishment.

So anyway, after those long hours of watching Soul Eater and still waiting for mother to return home, I decided it was time to go to my bedroom since it was a quarter to one in the morning.

And once I got to my bedroom, you have a good idea that I didn't waste any time to write in you my little journal for the past one hour.

Mikan stops writing in her journal for a second, while looking at her brown teddy bear alarm clock on her dresser that was blinking up 2:00.

She lets out a weary sigh and starts writing again. It's getting late I should probably turn in for the night, sweet dreams journal.

Mikan closes her journal up and puts it under her pillow. She then leaps off the bed and stripes' off her uniform, while putting it in the dirty laundry basket right by the door.

And after she got her uniform off, she heads towards the dresser and pulls out a drawer that has her blue polka dotted night gown in it.

And as Mikan gets her night gown on, she snuggles in her warm blankets and turns off the light.

Mikan's eyes were getting heavier by the minute and then she lets the darkness consume her to her own little dream land.

**Dream…*****

Mikan was surrounded by crimson flames and she could feel that the torrid flames was trying to come closer to her but for some reason there's a barrier that's protecting her from it.

She was about to yelp out for help until she sees a couple of shadows wearing some strange looking masks and one of the shadows started talking in a low husky whisper. "Hello Mikan, it's been awhile since we have taunted in your subconscious."

Mikan glares at the man in the shadows that was wearing the phantom of the opera mask and then she says in a straightforward tone, "Who are you and where in the hell am I?"

"My, my, aren't you very feisty this time Mikan. Usually you would cry your eye bulbs out for your parents, even though your own father is dead." said the shadow man in the opera mask.

Mikan clutches her hands into fist, while her whole face was boiling into rage. She takes a deep breath and yells all the way up to her lungs, "Enough of your twisted games! Tell me what's you're sticken purpose of toying with me in my dreams?"

The shadow man in the opera mask chuckles at Mikan's outburst and then he turns to another shadow that was wearing a black cat mask while asking him to turn the flames off. The shadow with the black cat mask did what he was told and he turns the flames off with his finger like magic.

And once the flames disappeared, Mikan takes a couple of deep breaths and then she dashes to the shadow people and yells, "Okay! Enough is enough. Let me out of my dream and never come back to my dreams again!"

All of the shadow people looked at Mikan, while snickering at her. The shadow guy with the opera mask was leaping out a smirk through his mask and says in a tone that made a shiver go up her spine. "Oh. Will leave you alone Mikan, if you go to that circus with your friends and we absolutely promise that you will never have these kind of nightmares again, which makes you take pills for. But still, I do think that it's awfully sad that you don't remember in one of your nightmares that a certain shadow person made your kind of dreams into real sunshine for a couple moths."

"What do you mean?" Mikan bluntly said.

The shadow guy with the opera mask lets out a short chuckle and says, "Don't worry Mikan, he is here. But right now he is under someone's control, so he can't hear your venomous words that will send a big dagger to his own heart."

Just as Mikan was about to ask another question, she hears that the red and black checkered floor was breaking and then she finds herself falling into a black hole and a brick of eye she disappears into the black hole.

The shadow guy with the opera mask gazes at the black hole and says in a low whisper, "Don't worry Mikan; he probably won't remember what you look like when you get to the circus since it was such a long time ago and I even think he forgot your name just like you who forgot his."

And then a moment later, all of the shadow people perished into thin air and even including the darken tent that everyone were just in.

**End of Dream…*****

Mikan just woke up from her ghastly dream, her whole body was covered with sweat and her mouth was dry. She started to pull on her pigtails, while her mind was buzzing up with questions, and Mikan was about to get another pill until her black IPhone starts buzzing on her bed that meant someone just texted her.

Mikan slowly grabs the phone and then she looks at the text and it said:

Dear Baka, I had a good idea that you will still be up because you're all help up about that big circus idea. And I already know that you don't want to tell your mom about it, but Mikan this might be a good closure for you. And I'm not going to make you go, even though I might use my Baka gun on you. But still it is your choice and I can't do anything about that, so anyway text me later on what your decision is and if you don't want to go the girls said we can do something else.

-Hotaru

After Mikan finished reading the text, a smile leaped off her face and she mumbles, "Oh Hotaru, you're a good friend."

Mikan squeezes her phone and then a moment later she texts back to Hotaru.

I'll go and call me tomorrow on what time were doing this?

-Mikan

Mikan puts the phone back on the bed, while putting her hands over her face and saying to herself on what she has done.

**Yeah! Chapter is finally complete. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I would really appreciate if you guys will review on it. So until next time, the next chapter would take you to a whole new world that's called the Alice Gothic circus. ;}**


	5. Chapter four

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter and I just want to thank people who have followed and review my story so far, and I would really appreciate if you guys review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Wide Awake by Katy Perry, just the plot only**

**Chapter four: This Is It**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I could hear the sound of Wide Awake by Katy Perry that's blowing my ear drums off, by its loudness**. **I started to curse under my breath, while looking for the boisterous song that was coming from my sticken IPhone.

And as I picked up my IPhone, I noticed that it was set up in alarm clock mode to wake me up at exactly nine o clock, which is right now.

I started to let out a sigh, while turning my alarm mode off and then getting back under the covers that were drench of tears, which was caused by my taunting nightmare.

I began to closed my eyes and then said to myself on why on earth did I set my IPhone to wake me up at nine o clock, even though it's the weekend for crying out loud?

I was just about to go back to my peaceful slumber until I heard my brown teddy bear alarm clock, which was buzzing the freaken crap out of me.

And before my stupid alarm clock could let out another buzz, I threw my pillow straight at it so that it would fall onto the brown wooden floor.

So after I threw the alarm clock onto the floor, I let out a loud yawn and then said to myself no more interruptions. And I was just about to go back to sleep until I heard my mother walked in and yells, "Mikan Yukihira! Young lady, this is your eighth alarm clock you have broken this month."

Oh snap! Way to go Mikan, you really know how to start a grand wakeup call to yourself.

I started to let out a small sigh, while pulling the covers over my head so that my mom would still think I'm asleep.

But I guess my mom has the sixth sense of knowing completely that I was wide awake, and the reason why I thought that was because she started to pull the covers off me and then saying in a very pitchy tone. "Oh no Mikan, I know you're completely wide awake because of that little song I tuned up earlier."

Ah huh! So it was her that set up the alarm on my phone and probably the alarm clock too.

I heard my mom let out a small chuckle and says, "Oh Mikan, I know you can really be a dense person. But I'm starting to change my point of view of that because you caught on quickly with me setting up your alarm clocks, which is very rare since I've been doing it every day and you still had no clue it was me."

I quickly pulled myself up and then stared at my mom's amber colored orbs, which was cover with her light brown hair that went down to her neck.

"Okaasan, {mother} why did you do that to me and also why did you wake me up so dang early?" I said in an enraged tone.

My mom lets out another chuckle and says again, "Mikan, don't tell me you forget that every other weekend we have pancakes on Saturday?"

The moment my mom said pancakes, my whole anger completely cooled down like someone poured a bucket of ice on me.

So you're probably not surprise that I jumped off the bed, while falling into the covers since I'm a total klutz. And even though I still tripped, that still didn't stop me to dash right into the kitchen and started to consume the sweet smell of strawberry pancakes that was waiting for me to devour into my tummy.

And the moment I sat down on the chair and holding the fork on the palm of my hand. I said "Itadakimasu" and you could already tell those pancakes were gone like a falling star.

**Yuka's P.O.V**

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Mikan already finished the pancakes that I baked her. And also it was nice to see that she showed a real genuine smile instead of those fake smiles lately.

But who can blame her? It is my fault that her smiles have been so depressing lately. Also it's all thanks to the secret job that I never even plan to tell Mikan about. And the job I do is wasteful missions, which mostly takes all day until eight o'clock when I go to my club job.

I started to let out sigh, while missing the glory old times of greeting Mikan the moment she comes out of school and not arriving so late like 2:40 yesterday.

Oh Crap! I just remembered that I have to go to the club at seven today because were having some snobby rich guys coming in early and the boss wants us a hour early than our usual time.

So I better go call Shiki secretly about switching one of our missions on Monday instead of today. I slowly started to walk into my bedroom, while closing the door behind me and making sure Mikan couldn't hear me. And after I made sure the close was clear, I grabbed my IPhone on my chocolate colored bed and then dialed Shiki's number.

And after a few couple rings he picks up, "Yuka?"

I took a deep breath and replied, "Yes Shiki it's me. And hey I need you tell the Organization Z that were switching one of the missions on Monday because I have to work at seven today. And I think working early might lead me to find the ESP that is currently under cover as snobby rich guys."

"Are you sure Yuka?" he says in a steady tone.

I took another deep breath and say, "I know so."

"Okay, goodbye Yuka." And then a moment later he hangs up.

I started to clutch my IPhone until I said something bluntly out loud. "I will finally seek my real revenge Ringmaster, on what you did to my loved ones and especially Izumi and Kaoru."

**A Quick Time Skip**

**Normal P.O.V**

After Mikan's scrumptious breakfast was over, Yuka told her that she will leave a quarter to seven instead a quarter to eight because of some rich guys wanting the female hostess to come one hour early. And of course Mikan humbly nods to her mother of understanding and after a few minutes' later Mikan texts Hotaru the quick info and asking what time they should pick her up.

So about a few seconds later, Hotaru responds that they will pick her up at 7:15 sharp since her mom would already be gone by then and Amane says that all of them must wear something black for dress code

The brunet did what she was told and was already well prepared for the outfit she was going to wear to this Gothic circus.

**Another Quick Time Skip 7:15**

This is it, Mikan said to herself. Mikan just got a text from Momoko that said they were waiting in front of her apartment. She started to open her apartment door, while saying in a low whisper, "I'm so sorry okaasan" and then Mikan shuts the door behind her having no clue that this would be her last time entering the comforts of her homey apartment again.

**Yeah! Chapter complete, I hope you guys enjoyed and I just want to say the next chapter is when the real fun begins. And also there might be a Crimson eyed guy waiting for you to read the next upcoming chapter soon.**


End file.
